OldFashioned Memories
by RoswellianKitten
Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?
1. What Vacation?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: This is another installment to Long Week. Although they don't really connect, aside from small references to the previous story, they are pretty much stand-alone. I hope you enjoy it. Joan/Adam, Grace/Luke, and whoever I decide to pair together, although the story isn't strictly 'romance' fluff. . Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. You know I love it._

****

****

****

**Old Fashioned Memories**

            The sun's warm rays penetrated to the slightly rustling leaves on the old tree in the backyard, beaming down at an upturned face. It caressed the delicate flesh, turning the skin a faint pink. Dark brown eyes peered up, squinting at the bright light trying to make out a few shapes in the sparse clouds of the morning sky. The young girl inhaled deeply, taking in a refreshing burst of summer air. She held her breathe a moment before expelling it on a sigh of contentment, flexing her hands against the rope that held the wooden swing beneath her in suspension. She was happy to sit still within the somewhat quiet morning, soaking it all in.

            It was the first day of summer vacation, and although most of Arcadia High students were still fast asleep in their beds, Joan Girardi opted to get up before her own family to enjoy the day. She knew her family would think it strange that she'd intentionally get up early on her vacation, when they had to fight to get her up for school, but they wouldn't understand. Today was a turning point for her. The previous summers were spent with friends and families, but never did she have a boyfriend to enjoy the leisure hours with. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought about the quiet, misunderstood boy who captured her heart oh so long ago. She couldn't believe it had been barely two weeks since the dreadful Pageant week, when she and Adam had come together as more than friends.

            Thinking about that day in the music room had her chuckling to herself at how they must have seemed – two extremely nervous kids both wanting the same thing and unsure of the other's feelings. Ever since that day, when they took the risk, it was like a cloud being lifted off her, letting the sun in. Like the same sun that was on her now, lightening her day further. Today she would see Adam, and they would begin planning their time together. Although she was glad for the more hours given to her at the bookstore, because she could use the money for the many activities she wanted to do with Adam, it really cut into her free time. She had to fight tooth and nail to get the weekends off, so they would be strictly Adam and Joan time. The rest of the week would be her working until 6 that night and hoping that they could get together for a few hours before she had to get some sleep for work the next day.

            "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

            Joan turned at the voice that disrupted her thoughts, glaring at the familiar visage of the hobo that she had seen the first time pawing through her garbage. She sighed, sifting on her seat to face him fully, annoyance clearly written in her expression. It was the first day of vacation, and she had been really hoping that she would spend the entire time mission free… But it wasn't to be, apparently.

            "Don't you go on vacation? Or let others enjoy theirs?"

            "Now Joan… is that anyway to greet a person? Especially on a day like today?"

            "Normally, no… But when it comes to you, I know that I won't be able to enjoy a day like today, because you're going to suggest I do something, and I'm going to get it wrong… and end up hating a day like today. So can we get this over with. That way I can spend the rest of my day sulking until Adam comes over…"

            "I want you to sign up at the Mercy's Aid as a activities partner."

            "A what? Activities partner? What's an activities partner?"

            "Why don't you go there and find out?"

            "In case you've forgotten, Oh Wise One… I've got a job. Remember? The very first thing you 'suggested' to me. Why do I need another one? Besides, I barely have enough free time now as it is."

            "You'll find the address in the newspaper on the kitchen table. Have a good day, Joan." With a wave, the grungy man  walked over to the trash bins and pulled out a week old flyer to the local department store, absently flipping through it as he walked away. Although his back was turned, he didn't miss the frustrated glare that he received from the disgruntled young woman. He gave Helen Girardi a big smile, walking a way from her confused look at having caught him picking through her garbage.

            "Joan… who was that man?" Helen turned from looking at the retreating back of the bum to her daughter, arching a brow at her murderous look. "What's wrong, honey?"

            "Oh… Just my vacation being ruined." With those cryptic – and now expected – answer, Joan stormed through the backdoor leading into her kitchen, spotting the offending newspaper splayed open to the classified ads. She easily located the big advertisement for an Activities Coordinator at the local nursing home. She groaned as she read the requirements – must work weekends. She grabbed the sheet up in a killing grip, storming over to her purse and car keys, scrawling out a quick note to let her mom know where she was heading. She slammed the driver door and jammed the key into the ignition, wincing at the grinding noise the car gave as it sputtered to life. Consciously containing her anger, she slowly backed out of her drive way and headed towards the nursing home, kissing any time that she could spend with her boyfriend goodbye. She silently fumed to herself, wishing she had slept in late like her brother. Some vacation!

The modern, brick building with a lot of big, evenly-spaced windows surprised Joan at first. She had driven past this building countless times on her way into town, and never once did she picture it as a nursing home. She assumed that it housed over-priced lawyers, an accounting firm, or something equally prestigious if a bit stuffy. The place had no decorative adornments… Nothing truly inviting a person to want to live within. It was bland in design, very boxy and uniform; along with the building, the lawn was immaculately kept, but nothing extravagant was planted. Boring shrubs to go along with boring trees to match the boring tile that traveled from the sidewalk towards the glass, front doors. Joan parked her vehicle in an available spot and slid out to stare in disbelief. He wanted her to work in this building rife without imagination. With some misgivings, she walked inside to the reception area, waiting for the receptionist to look up from her typing and phone conversation to acknowledge her presence. As she waited, she looked around the small room. What she saw surprised her even more than the outside.

            Where the outside was bland, the inside was anything but. Everywhere she looked, it burst with color from potted plants to artistic displays of one of the resident's paintings. There was a cream sofa and two arm chairs seated in a semi-circle to face a television. Antique-looking end tables and coffee table held more potted flowers and magazines.

            Joan looked over to the Miss Watson when she called out to her, abandoning her inspection of the place. She pasted on a false smile, inquiring about the activities coordinator.

            "Ah yes… Here's an application and a pen. If you'd like, you can take a seat over there on the sofa and fill this out. I'll call the H.R. department about an interview." Miss Samantha Watson returned her smile with a genuine one of her own, handing over the stated material. As soon as Joan took the papers over to the sofa, she lifted up the receiver and began dialing the Human Resource department.

            "Hi, Betsy, this is Sam. I've got a young woman here about the position posted in the paper. Yes… Okay? Sure thing. Bye-bye." She called out to the young woman, waiting for her to lift her head from studying the application before her, before speaking. "As soon as you're finished, just go through the doorway behind you and take a right down the hallway. Go to the third door on the left and ask for Betsy Johanon, and she'll help you out."

            "Um… thanks." Joan gave her a small smile before going back to filling out her form. Ten minutes later, a frazzled Joan stood up and gathered her purse before heading towards the direction pointed out to her. She knocked on the door and stood for a moment, battling an urge to make a run for it. It was within her rights to enact on her free will… 'And then deal with the consequences afterwards? No thanks.' She stifled a sigh, knowing she was stuck. She forced another smile to her lips, as the door opened to reveal an elderly woman with her snow-white hair pulled back into a bun, spectacles hanging about her neck by a chain, and a stern look on her face. Joan blinked in surprise, taking a step back in defense to the woman's look.

            "So…  You want the job, eh? What makes you think you're qualified?" She never budged from the doorway, watching the younger woman squirm under her gaze. She waited for the answer, frowning further in impatience.

            "I-I'm not sure.. It's like a calling. I feel I'm meant to…."

            "Calling, eh? Aren't you a little young to have a 'calling'?" She arched a scraggly brow, her blue eyes mocking her.

            "That didn't stop Joan of Arc, who was my age…" Joan blurted out before she could stop herself, watching the woman's reaction. She was surprised when the woman burst into laughter, stepping back to allow entrance to the tidy office. She slinked by the woman, expecting at any moment to be struck down with the ice of the woman's stare. She sat down on the edge of the seat opposite of the desk, her back ramrod straight. She waited for Betsy to compose herself and take a seat. She barely glanced at the application turning once more to asking her questions.

            "You do know that this is a weekend job? A lot is required of the few hours you are to be present at this facility. You will get a total of six hours for the whole weekend – three hours each day. The day starts at noon, right after the residents have finished their lunch. An activities director will explain the day's agenda, and you will be on hand to help out as needed, be it helping with transport, assisting the resident with activities, etc. Think you can handle it? If not, just say so. I don't have time to waste on slackers."

            "I can do it…"

            "Great. You start this weekend. Come in around 11:30 that day to fill out some paperwork. Dismissed." With that order, she tossed Joan's application to the side and began shuffling papers on her desk. Joan wasted no time in the office, giving a hasty thanks before exiting the office, not wanting to prolong the intense scrutiny. She walked slowly to her car, her shoulders slumped. How would she explain this all to Adam? She was sure he'd understand… in his own special way, but he would be disappointed just as she was. She climbed into her car and headed on home, not looking forward to that evening when Adam was due to arrive.


	2. The Many Faces of Jane

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Here's the next part. Just in case the time frame seems confusing – the first part with Adam is at the same time Joan has woken up and stretches out through her time at the Nursing Home. Joan's section is right after she gets home from the nursing home, and is after her mom got off the phone with Adam. Please Read and Review. You know I love it._

_**Admiral Lily**: Hmm, I hope we don't have the same idea. Lol I'd hate to take someone else's idea, even unknowingly. I'm sure it will be different, because I plan on basing my story on my own experience as a certified nurse's aide at a nursing home._

_

* * *

_

He watched the sparks fly about him, loving the sound and brilliant hues that cascaded in front of his eyes as he welded two piece of metal together. It was early in the morning, and already he was possessed with making a new piece. After seeing Joan in the annual beauty pageant, he worked diligently on his new sculpture when he could spare the time in between finals and seeing Joan and exploring new territory. He was hoping to have it done before he was supposed to go over to the Girardi house; he couldn't wait to unveil the piece to Joan, after all it was her sculpture in a way.

Stepping back a moment to get a better view of the piece, he tilted his head trying to picture it the way his girlfriend always saw his piece, but failing. Where he saw flaws, she saw perfection. She had unbiased eyes that viewed art in a whole new perspective than that of someone who was trained the essence of expression. To him, he saw the wires that bent and swiveled, weaving in and out of each other… He saw the myriad, disjointed images pasted to bits and pieces of flat metal. This was his Jane, this piece that he called 'The Many Faces of Jane.' He had a moment's insecurity that she wouldn't like it, but he tamped it down knowing he had nothing to fear with her reaction. She loved his pieces, and he was learning to accept her compliments as genuine. He reached up to flip down his protective helmet when he heard a knock at the shed door. He turned off his torch, looking up as his dad walked inside.

Carl looked around the shed that used to store his tools and lawn care items and saw the countless pieces that Adam had or was creating. Although he never understood the nuances of art, he was proud of his son. If this was his way of coping with his mother's death at the same time showing his adoration to the dearly departed woman… Then he couldn't have been more proud. He turned to look at his son who was staring back at him in curiosity.

"Uh, Adam… there's a Mrs. Girardi on the phone that would like to speak with you. Do you want me to take a message, or…?"

"I'll uh… grab it. Give me a second to clean up and I'll be in."

Carl nodded his head and made to leave. He paused a moment to take one last look around. "You've done good, son." Not waiting for a reply, he walked towards the house, leaving a slack-jawed Adam in his wake. Adam shook his head dazedly before taking off his apron, rubber gloves and helmet, then he followed his father. When he walked inside, his father was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear his whistle down the hall in his bedroom. Adam decided he would talk to his father later on as he picked up the receiver.

"Hey, Mrs. G… You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hi, Adam. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Uh, no. I was in my shed working on a piece."

"You and Joan are too much alike." Helen laughed over the phone. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I woke up to find her sitting in our backyard talking with a homeless man who was going through our trash."

"She was talking to a homeless man?"

"Yeah. It was the oddest thing, but then again, this is Joan we're talking about. She tends to do things that don't make sense… Anyways, the reason I'm calling is, I received a call from Gavin Price and the Board, and the summer program we were trying to implement is going through. I know we didn't discuss this in-depth, due to the fact that the whole program was a big 'if', but I'm calling to see if you are still interested in participating."

Adam stood there a moment, thinking back to the one art meeting that he and Iris attended before they had broken up. Helen Girardi came up with a great idea to further the education along by proposing a trip to New York City – museums, art exhibits, you name it you could find it in the city. She described her idea fully, but none of the students nor she believed that they would get the funding for the trip that would be a month long. He knew that if he accepted, he would be spending a month of his summer in NYC without Joan. Both of them were looking forward to spending some time together, but this was a prime opportunity. While they were in the city, they would have the chance to show off some of their pieces. It could give them the break they needed to merge into the art world.

Without a conscious thought, he heard himself agreeing to participate, closing his eyes to block out Helen's excited response.

"That's great, Adam. I've got to call a few more of the students to see if they would like to attend as well. Unfortunately, I'm only able to take five students with me. Anymore, and we'd need another chaperon and that would cost more money than what the Board is willing to spend. Alright… I'll give you a call when I've got all the details. Talk to you soon, Adam."

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. G." He said his goodbyes and then hung up, still in a bit of a shock. He agreed to it without even discussing it with his girlfriend. Isn't that what you were supposed to do, especially when it affected not just him but her as well. He put the receiver on its base, then turned to go find his father. He needed some advice and maybe he would understand.

* * *

Joan shut off the car engine and got out. She stopped by the mailbox to peer in. Realizing that it was empty, she walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bit to eat. She paused when she heard her mom on the phone talking with someone. Whoever it was, Helen sure sounded excited. She arched a brow in curiosity, but continued on her way into the kitchen over to the fridge. She leaned over to stick her head inside, browsing for something appetizing. She settled on making a sandwich, and began taking out the necessary ingredients. She laid it out on the island behind her and grabbed a butter knife. She spread her mayonnaise on the bread and then piled on the works – meat, tomato, cheese, lettuce, onions and a pickle. She stepped back to look at her masterpiece, then picked the plate up and proceeded to the next room to sit at the dining table. She dug right into her meal, pausing in mid-bite when she heard the name that made her cringe in her chair – Iris. Unwillingly, her ears tuned into the one-sided conversation that she could hear from her mom.

"I'm glad you're able to attend, Iris. This is a great victory for us to get the Board to agree to my plan. Yes… Only five students rather than the 10 I was hoping for… But it's better than no one. So far I've got you, Valerie, Anthony, and Adam. I'm going to be giving Courtney a call. I'm not sure. I'll give you a call when I know the dates for sure. I'm pushing for sometime mid-week this week. Yes. Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye."

Joan set her sandwich back on her plate and pushed it away from her, her appetite disappearing at the mention of Adam and Iris together on some weird scheme from her mom. She had no idea what it was about, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. She looked up as she saw her mom walk in, a big smile upon her face. The sight of it made Joan scowl even more. How could her mom be so happy when it looked like Joan's summer was about to be flushed down the toilet.

"You seem awfully chipper." Joan couldn't quite mask the sarcasm in her voice, but her mother seemed oblivious.

"I've got great news. Gavin and the Board has settled on funding our NYC trip. Apparently they got some businesses in the community to sponsor us. It'll be a wonderful experience for the selected students to showcase their own artwork, and stir up some business to get into after they graduate from here."  
"NYC trip? Is it like a weekend trip or something?"

"Oooh, no. That wouldn't even give us barely enough time to get all that I have planned done. No, we're going to be going for a month's time. It would be better if we could have the whole summer, but that is costly. I'll take what I can, and hopefully I can make this a permanent program. We'll see when we get to that problem."

"So, you and a bunch of students are going to spend 4 weeks in NYC? Day and night?"

"Of course. You don't think we're going to drive back and forth everyday, do you? Why?"

"Why? You have to ask that when you invited Miss Squeaky along… when you knew that Adam was going, too."

"Now, Joan… I seriously doubt that anything will happen between the two of them while we are away. We're going to study art, not dabble in romance."

"As if that would stop her from trying."

"Honey, what's wrong? You actually believe that Adam would give you up for her? From what I've gathered, you're the one he likes and wants to be with. He has always wanted you."

"But what if he finds out that they have a lot in common? What if he starts hanging out with her and realizing how much fun they had together, and that maybe she's the one that he should be dating-"  
"Joan, stop! Right now! Listen to yourself. This isn't the Joan I know. I think deep down you know that Adam would never do something like that to you, but for some reason, you're letting your insecurity influence the facts."

"Yeah… maybe you're right. I'm just having a bad day. I think I'll go lie down."

"Alright, honey. I'll call you when it's dinner time."

Joan nodded to her mom and pushed back her seat to stand up. She cleared off her plate into the trash and then deposited the plate into the sink. She paused a moment to look out the window above the sink to stare at the backyard and the swing – the very spot that she had been sitting just that morning before her whole vacation got turned upside down. Not only did she have to pick up another job and cutting down on her free time, she found out that Adam was leaving anyways for some art thing with her mom and Iris. Although she knew what her mom said was true, she couldn't shake the thought that if he could leave Iris for her…. Couldn't he leave her for Iris?


	3. Bittersweet Goodbyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Adam and Joan have to say goodbye, but will it be for good? Please Read and Review. You know I love it._

_

* * *

_

__

Sitting around at the dinner table that night, Joan was aware of the stifling tension that hung in the air like a black cloud. For some reason unknown to her, her parents were going through a 'disagreement' as they would call it. Joan could never figure out why they just didn't admit to themselves and each other that they were fighting, but if that's how they avoided the issue, then so be it. Normally she would be playing twenty questions to find out the dirt and then try to fix it, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood to deal with someone else's problem. She had a big enough one herself – Adam and Iris. She sighed quietly to herself, swirling her fork around in her lumpy mashed potatoes while staring down at it with distaste. Potatoes shouldn't be lumpy, but then again, it went well with the rest of her day.

Her two brothers were lost in their own struggles, ones that she didn't pay enough attention to. Probably girl troubles, that's usually what most of their problems were anyways – trying to get the girl, trying to keep the girl, then trying to get rid of the girl. A big loop. She refused to lump herself in that same category, believing that what she and Adam had transcended anything her brothers could hope of attaining in their lives.

She nearly wept with joy when her young brother mumbled his excuses and got up to leave the room. She quickly followed suit, but rather than head upstairs to mope in her bedroom like Luke, and more than likely Kevin, she took a different path that led her back to the very spot she had occupied just that morning. Instead of sitting on the swing, she stood at the base of the tree gazing up to the leaves above her, seeing nothing in the falling darkness. Adam was due any moment, and she had no idea how she felt. She wasn't upset with Adam, but in a way she was. For being him, he would go into this whole trip with the understanding that he and Iris were friends, that she was okay with Joan and Adam being together… But in reality, Joan had a feeling that Iris was waiting on the sidelines for Joan to mess up, and then she could step in to console him.

Joan clenched her hands into fists and silently challenged the tiny brunette with a baby voice to try and take him away from her. Realizing how juvenile she seemed, she relaxed her stance, her shoulders drooping under the strain. She turned to head towards her house when she saw a shadow shift off to the right. Opening her mouth to scream, she blinked in surprise to see Adam emerge from the bushes and around the corner of the house towards the backdoor. She cleared her throat, her mouth having gone dry, before calling out to him. His hand paused in the air, poised in the act of knocking when he heard her voice. He turned to look at her, watching as she walked over to meet him at the bottom step.

"Hey, Jane."

"Hey."  
Suddenly nervous around each other for different reasons, they stood staring at the other as the awkward silence stretched out before them. Joan was the first to break the quiet. "Congratulations on the trip…"

"Uh… thanks. I guess your mom told you?"

"I overheard her talking to Iris about it. She um… she told me that you are all going to the city for a month.. to show off your art?"

"Yeah…" He grew a little pensive at the mention of Iris, detecting the slight note of apprehension and jealousy in Joan's voice when she mentioned the other girl's name. When Adam had talked to Helen that morning, he never once thought that Iris would be invited along. He was more wrapped up in figuring which pieces he wanted to take… and how to explain to Joan about him accepting without talking to her. "Listen… I probably should have talked to you first-"

"Why? You don't have to ask my permission…"

"Cha, it concerns both of us, Jane. I know we had plans to hang out this summer, and they aren't over… they're just delayed-"

"I-I got another job – weekends at the Nursing Home. It was sort of, you know, spur of the moment thing. I wasn't expecting to get accepted as quick as I did."

"So, we're not going to see each other at all this summer?" Adam frowned at the sound of that, but knowing that he couldn't place all the blame on her and her busy schedule. He had a hand in causing this problem by accepting the offer. He looked down into Joan's eyes, and he saw his own emotions reflected back – disappointment, frustration, anger, and a bit of fear. He reached up to lay his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs sliding along the smooth flesh to wipe away the stray tears that escaped her eyes. "Jane… You… you don't think that something will happen between Iris and I, do you? Don't you trust me?"

Joan closed her eyes briefly at his question, the very question that had been plaguing her since she had first found out about their month long sojourn to the city. She raised her arms to slide around his waist, stepping closer into his embrace. Before their lips met, she whispered softly, "I trust you, Adam…" He kissed her softly, hugging her tightly to him as if this was their final goodbye. She held onto him, as the thought flittered through her mind. 'I just don't trust Iris, and your judgment when it comes to her.' She pushed back the twinge of guilt for that betraying thought, but she couldn't change how she felt. Iris could manipulate Adam without him even knowing or realizing until it was too late. She could only hope that God for once would be on her side in this and keep Adam safe. She felt a warm, gentle breeze stir about the backyard, caressing the curve of her throat and along her face, and she felt as if God was answering her prayers.

* * *

The days passed in a blur and before Joan knew it, she was standing at the airport saying goodbye to her mom and boyfriend. She stood apart from the group of people – the lucky students, their parents and a few friends – staring at Adam and Helen as they were loading their luggage onto the cart before joining the crowd.

"Ugh… All these people and their hugging. It's like watching a Lifetime movie for chicks, and me without my Rolaids."

"You take Rolaids?" Luke looked over at Grace and arched his brow in inquiry. She rolled her eyes, giving a can-you-believe-this look to Joan before replying. "No, Nerdboy. But if you keep your PDA with the human helium tank, I might need something stronger."

"What Glynis and I have isn't-"

"Save it. I'm not interested in how field mice mate. Here's Rove. Hey man, some words of advice… Don't go walking late at night, don't drink the water, and if you get shot at, use Squeaker as a human shield."

"I'll miss you, too, Grace." Adam nodded at Grace, not expecting anything more mushy and sentimental from his longtime friend. He turned to face Joan and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he could say anything. All he could get out was a soft, "Jane…"

"Hey… It's only a month, right? And just think of the experience that'll you get?"  
"You're okay with this, Jane?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She waves her hand nonchalantly, but deep down she's anything but. Her stomach felt like it was tied into a knot, and she could feel a raging headache waiting to take hold, but for his sake she pasted a smile on her face and hoped that it was believable. When it didn't take the frown off of his face, she knew she had failed, but she wouldn't give in. It was something he wanted, no he needed to do, and she wouldn't let her worries and insecurities get in the way. She gave him a tight hug and a quick kiss before stepping back to say goodbye to her mom. She kept her eyes fastened to a point over Helen's shoulder, knowing if she had to stare into her mom's sympathetic eyes, she'd cave. She gave her the standard hug and a promise to behave, and then the students were off. She waved to two of the special people in her life, along with her young brother Luke. Grace stood on her other side with her arms crossed just glaring at the departing backs. Inside she was a little sad to see Adam leave, realizing that her summer was going to hell with just the two Girardis as company.

She looked over at Joan and had to respect the fact that the girl had the strength to stand there with that phoney smile on her face without attacking the leech that followed close behind Adam. Grace didn't miss the look that crossed over Iris' face as she turned to look at the trio left behind – with triumph, anticipation, victory? Whatever the look, it made Grace take a step forward with her hands clenched into fists. The only thing that stopped her was the fact of the two ticket ladies shutting the door behind the last flyer and locked it so that no one could sneak onto the plane at the last moment. She looked back over at her friend and did something no one would expect Grace to do. She reached up and laid a hand on the girl's trembling shoulder and squeezed it awkwardly in comfort. Then a split second later, she dropped her hand and stalked out of the airport terminal before Luke could stop her with some inane science comment. He wasn't going to ruin her summer plans of avoiding him at all costs. It would be the only thing to save her from… herself.

* * *

Joan looked down at the hand that rested on her shoulder for a brief moment before it and the person it was attached to disappeared before Joan could say a word. Maybe it was better this way, as the façade of happiness crumbled and the tears she could no longer hold onto escaped to fall unheeded down her cheeks. She felt the tentative male arm drape over her shoulders and pull her towards the curve of his side, giving her some mutual understanding and comfort. She snuggled into Luke's embrace, pushing all thoughts of the world around her as she gave into her tumultuous emotions.

When she finally composed herself and pulled back with a mumbled thanks, she looked up at her brother who she thought with surprise had shot up a few inches in the past couple of months. She hadn't even noticed the changes of the people around her, completely absorbed in her own life and her relationship with Adam and God. She saw hidden in his own eyes a kindred pain of someone dealing with the uncertainty. She knew all of his problems centered around one female… one strong, forceful, difficult female named Grace.

"You should talk to her."

"I've tried talking to her. I've tried talking, begging, pleading, whatever you can think of I've tried. Nothing works."

"Maybe you're going about it wrong. This is Grace. Take all that you know and have learned about Grace and use it to your advantage."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is, because you're thinking it's complicated. Grace may be complicated, but the situation isn't. Shock her, surprise her, blow her out of the waters. You've got to take her off her guard so that she'll be open and her true self."

Luke looked down at his sister, arching a brow at her suggestion. It might work, if he could figure out what would shock Grace enough to drop her guard. He gave his sister a big smile before suggesting they go home, his mind sifting through possibilities as he let his scientific brain take hold.


	4. How Can This Be?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Joan's first day at the Home. Please Read and Review. You know I love it_

**WARNING: If you're easily offended or upset at the mention of neglect, abuse, etc found in some Nursing Homes, then don't read my story further. Although this chapter isn't bad or graphic, there may be chapters that will contain such material. Thank you.**

* * *

Joan slowly sat up in bed, glaring at the high-pitched beeping eminating from the alarm clock on her nightstand. She hoped Luke appreciated the sacrifices she was making for him when she agreed to give him a ride to the mall before she was due for her first day at the nursing home. She dragged herself out of her soft, comforting bed and walked over to her closet. She couldn't figure out what an appropriate outfit would be for her new job, so she settled on something safe – a pair of khaki shorts and a sleeveless cream blouse with tiny rosebuds sporadically decorating the shirt. She grabbing the clothes in a heap, she scurried into the bathroom for an invigorating shower to wake her up and energize her. She had a feeling she would need it.

Joan emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, mumbling a quiet good morning to her equally slumberous looking brother. She went into her bedroom and began pulling a comb through her wet, tangled hair as she stepped into her open-toed sandals with ankle straps. Staring at her reflection, she almost didn't recognize the tired face looking back. 'Great, I've got bags under my eyes. That should make a good impression.' She shook her head, not really caring to apply some sort of remedy to fix the problem. She was as she was, a girl who was missing her boyfriend and wasn't getting sleep due to the fact. He was only gone two days, but to Joan it felt like a lifetime.

She opened her door when she heard a knock to reveal Luke standing there already dressed and waiting. She waved at him to preceed her down the stairs, and then followed behind, grabbing the keys and her purse along the way. She debated whether she should leave a note for her family or not, but then opted not to. She didn't want to waste time, and she was pretty sure she told her father about her plans for the day. Besides, she should be home long before he was due off his own work shift.

They drove in silence most of the way towards Arcadia mall, the only thing breaking through was the over-played songs on the radio. When Dream's 'Miss You' came on the radio, Joan reached over and turned the dial forcefully to the next station to some boring talk show. Luke gave her a questioning look out of the corner of her eyes to which she ignored. It was pretty much easy to guess what was on Joan's mind at this point, and she wouldn't get a break until she could at least talk to him.

"Still haven't talked to him?"

"No… Everytime I call, I get the concierge. We're getting to be on first name basis, now."

"Well, they're on a limited schedule. Mom probably doesn't want to waste so much as a minute on pointless things like – eating, sleeping and talking on the phone to family and friends."

Joan just tightened her hands on the steering wheel, maneuvering her car into a parking spot by the food court. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid the strap of her purse up her shoulder as she opened her door. She locked her door and closed it and then looked at Luke over the hood of the car. "Listen, Luke, we're on our own tight schedule. In and out, okay. I have about an hour to look around before I have to drop you off at home and then get over to the Home for some recreational work." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah. I already know what I need to get, and besides, I'm not the one that likes to shop."

"What are you getting, anyways?" She ignored the pointed comment at her shopping habits, choosing to indulge her curiosity. He never told her the reason he needed to go to the mall, just that he had to go. She stared at him as they walked into the mall entrance, watching him fidget a moment.

"I uh… just some stuff for my plan. You know… with Grace."

Joan hid a small smile at his nervousness, wondering what he had in mind and whether he would succeed or not. She would really pity the poor kid if it didn't, and Grace got annoyed, but deep down she had a feeling that Grace was interested in her brother more than she let on. Joan just couldn't figure out why Grace was repressing it and acting like she felt the opposite. Interesting.

* * *

Joan pulled up against the curb in front of her house, sitting idle while her brother gathered up his mound of bags and then made a quick retreat before he got caught. She watched until he disappeared into the house, then she pulled away and did a u-turn and traveled on her way towards the nursing home with fifteen minutes to spare. She breathed a sigh of relief as she parked her vehicle and walked at a fast pace inside just as the clock hand switched over to indicate eleven-thirty. She gave Samantha a smile, nodding when the secretary indicated that she should proceed on through to Mrs. Johanon's office.

She made her way down the hall as she did days before, stopping in front of the office to compose herself before reaching up to knock on the door. She opened the door and entered at the terse command and sat down on the seat across from the austere woman and waited for her to look up from the paperwork. When she only shoved another stack of papers Joan's way without so much as a glance, Joan gathered the sheets to her to glance over. Most of them were finalization forms to indicate that she was indeed an employee, the rest were forms for the government. She began filling them out, chewing on the pen at some of the difficult questions. When she was satisfied that they were filled out as best as she could, she set her pen down and waited once more for acknowledgment. Finally Betsy met her gaze, arching a brow before speaking.

"You will be meeting with Christine Mayers. She's the Activities Director, and ultimately your boss. You will answer to her with any questions and concerns you have with this job." As she finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door a split second before it opened to reveal a short, pleasant looking brunette. She smiled courteously at the two women before nodding her head in indication to Joan to follow her. Joan stood up from her seat and exited without a goodbye to the older woman, not that she noticed considering she went back to working on the paperwork. Joan was glad she wouldn't have to deal with this woman on a daily basis, it'd drive her crazy to not say something sarcastic back to the woman in frustration.

"Now, Joan… It is Joan, correct?" Joan opened her mouth to reply but the woman went right on, "Today, we're going to do a bit of an indoor activity just so their food settles before we do anything more energetic. Afterwards, we'll be taking a select few outdoors to walk the grounds and tend to the small garden located in the back of the facility. What you'll be doing is help transporting people to the main room where we'll play a few games of Bingo, then you'll help assist people who are unsteady on their feet with the small walk. Any questions?"

Joan shook her head and followed the shorter woman through the double doors that lead to the unit where the elderly men and women lived. She watched the hustle and bustle as three aides went in and out of rooms getting people cleaned up after lunch. A registered nurse stood at the nurse's station talking on the phone to someone, while the head nurse was busy looking through some of the resident's charts. Joan cringed at the sight and sounds that assailed her eyes and ears, hoping it was something she would get used to. She looked at the various residents in the visiting room, all of different race, gender, religious background, etc. Some were talking in small groups, others were watching a television program and discussing how it was when they were younger. Hearing that brought a small smile to her lips as she remembered her own grandparents and their conversations that had ran the same vein.

"Okay, Joan. Mitzi here will introduce you to the residents that are joining us for the Bingo games. I want you to help her bring them to the table if they are unable to walk themselves. Good." With a clap to her hands, she walked off to a group of ladies and bent down to talk to them so they could hear. They nodded their heads at her words and she began assisting one of them who needed the use of a walker, while the other struggled to her feet and followed at a slow pace with the aid of her cane. Joan turned to the aide that stood beside her waiting for her to instruct her.

"Hi, Joan. It's really great that you've volunteered. We really need some help." Mitzi smiled at the other girl who couldn't have been more than four years younger than she was. "I'll introduce you to some of the folks that have shown interest in participating, and then I'll show you where we'll be escorting them."

"Thanks…"

Mitzi showed her around the visiting room to some of the residents and shared their names to Joan, but there were so many at once that she wasn't able to remember half of them. She just smiled at each of them and said hello, before helping them to the table in the main room that was used for dining and recreation. When it was nearly full, she went back to the visitor's area and saw a lone woman off to a corner by herself. Joan looked around her, but everyone was busy doing their daily tasks to take notice of Joan or the woman. Joan walked over to the woman in the wheel chair and leaned down so that she was eye-level to the still-beautiful, older, colored woman. She waited for the woman to turn towards her, and when she did, Joan realized that the woman was blind.

"Yes…?" Her soft, southern-accented voice asked in inquiry searching by her other senses to figure out who had paused by her chair.

"Um… excuse me. My name is Joan Girardi. I'm the new activities coordinator. I was… wondering if you'd like to join us at Bingo? We have a spot for one more person, if you'd care to… join." Joan trailed off lamely, wondering if she offended the woman by suggesting she join a game that utilized sight.

"Why, dear! I'd be delighted to join y'all. I haven't played Bingo in years. Why, the last time I played it was when my dear Benjamin was alive and living." The woman smiled at the memory.

"Great. Do you need any help getting there?" She thought it polite to ask, instead of just reaching for the handles of the wheel-chair. She learned that lesson from her brother when she mistakenly grabbed a hold and pushed him out of her room. She knew it made him feel inferior, as if he had no control over his life. She never made that mistake again.

"Why sure, dear. Lead a way. My name is Phyllis, by the way. Phyllis Banner."

Joan wheeled her into the other room, listening to the woman's humorous stories of her life in the nursing home. Joan couldn't describe it, but she felt a connection with this woman. She looked up when the people seated turned to watch her and Phyllis enter, different emotions crossing each of their faces – surprise, sympathy, skepticism, and anger… Anger coming from the Activities Director herself. She smiled at the residents before asking to speak to Joan privately. She brought the woman outside of the room and shut the door, then she spoke.

"Now, Joan… I'm sure you meant well, but doing this without first clearing it with me is inappropriate-"  
  
"Inappropriate to ask a resident if she'd want to join fellow residents in having a bit of fun? How is that inappropriate?"

"Well, as lovely as the woman is… This game requires sight, and I'm sure you realize that she's-"

"What? Blind? What does that matter? I can help her with her cards if she'd like me to. Isn't that part of my job description? To help out the resident when they need it in regards to recreation?"

"Yes, well…"

"Do you schedule kickball as an activity? Baseball or softball?"

"Of course not! These people are elderly. We can't expect them to do high-energy games that could leave them exhausted, overtaxed, or injured…"

"Then you shouldn't have activities that could exclude a resident from participating. It's one of their rights here, isn't it?"

The woman frowned down at the young girl before her, making a note to speak with Betsy Johanon when she got a chance. Without a word to the opinionated girl, she turned and entered the room with a fake smile on her face, pretending as if nothing bad happened. She began handing out scorecards, not glancing at either Phyllis or Joan as she took a seat next to the elderly lady.

"I heard what you said to the woman."

Joan turned to Phyllis when she whispered at her as she sat down. She grimaced, still angry over her boss's attitude and how she ran things. "I'm sorry…"

"For what, child?"

"For what you had to hear."

"Oooh, that. Goodness, I've been on this earth long enough not to let the opinions of some bigoted windbag upset me." Phyllis laughed, shaking her head. "I appreciate you asking me and offering to help. It was mighty nice of you to treat me as an equal, rather than the doddering, aged woman that most people see in this building. You remind me of my Angie. What a mouth and mind she had on her. She never held her opinions back." She smiled in remembrance, then turned her attention to the numbers being called. Joan marked off the numbers that matched to the card, her mind still turning over her argument with Christine. Was this an everyday thing? Joan wished for once that her mother was there to help her sort things out…


	5. Can I Help You?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working crazy hours, and this is the first time I've had the chance to write. This takes place the same day of Joan's first day of working at the Nursing Home. Please Read and Review. You know I love it_

_

* * *

_

__

Joan tapped a pen on the counter by the house phone, stifling a sigh of impatience as she waited for the connection to be picked up on the other side. She was trying once more, probably unsuccessfully, to get a hold of her boyfriend, Adam. She straightened up from the bored slouch she had adopted earlier when she heard someone spout of the usual hotel greeting. She gave a small, half smile at the familiar voice – she had come to know this voice on the myriad attempts before to get in touch with Adam. They were practically on a first name basis.

"Hi… It's me again. Can I have room 334, please?"

"Hello, Miss Girardi. Let me page the room. Hold one moment."

She began tapping the pen once more while she waited, hoping that this time she would be successful in reaching him. She frowned when the phone kept ringing before the concierge got back on the line with a note of apology in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Miss Girardi… But there is no one available. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Um.. yeah, could you just write that I called and I'll try to call back around 9 tonight?"

"Of course. I'll make sure he gets it as soon as I see him. If not, I'll let the next shift know about it as well."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. You have a good day."

Joan gave a short reply back then placed the receiver back on its base. She frowned in annoyance and concern, wondering what was going on in the City. She knew that they had a lot to do in the short time that they were there, but couldn't he be in the room at least _once_ out of the whole day? She stalked to the next room and grabbed her keys from the coffee table before storming out of the house. She hopped in her car and took off with no destination in mind, she just couldn't stay in the house a moment longer without going stir-crazy.

* * *

The exhausted group made their way back towards the hotel, their eyes drooping from the fatigue that was weighing them down. No one could have imagined that a day of browsing museums and talking to art directors could be exhausting, but then again, starting the day off at eight in the morning during the summer could play a big factor. They entered the hotel around 8:30 that evening, everyone splitting off into different directions. Adam went over to the gift shop, not quite tired enough to sleep, figuring he could browse around for a gift for Joan.

Anthony and Valerie disappeared off to the hotel's pool area to relax in the hot tub. Over the course of a few days, they had hit it off and were spending as much time together as they could. Iris watched them walk away, annoyance and jealousy written all over her face. She envied them what they had, wishing that she and Adam were together, especially for this trip. Although they talked off and on during their excursions, she knew that he was thinking about Joan. She sighed as she walked over to the hotel desk to check on messages.

She didn't know why she did this, no one cared enough about her to call her, but it was better than going to her room that she shared with Valerie and sulk about how life sucked. She didn't know what came over her this time when she reached the desk and saw someone new answering the phones, but she did something completely impulsive.

"Hi, can I have the messages for room 334, please?"

"Sure, just a second… Ah, here they are." The young girl handed over a few slips, giving Iris a smile. She never once checked to verify whether Iris was indeed in that room or not, she went back to what she was doing before Iris interrupted – taking down a reservation. Iris couldn't believe how easy it was and felt a bit guilty for deceiving the other girl. She browsed through the messages, seeing a couple from Adam's dad, Carl. She spotted another with Joan's name on it, and she stopped to read it.

_Joan Girardi Call Time: __5:30pm___

_ Message: Will call back at __9 pm__ – Saturday evening._

Iris looked down at the message, then up as she saw Adam walk in her direction with a perplex look on his face.

"Hey, A-Adam. What's wrong?"

"Uh… I can't find my wallet. I think I must have left it in my room or something."

"Why don't I go get it for you? I've got to go up to drop off my sketchpad and get some things…." Iris was barely able to keep the surprised look off her face at the words that popped out of her mouth, and at the idea that came to mind. Not that it mattered, because Adam seemed too preoccupied to notice.

He smiled in relief before shoving his hands in his pocket for his hotel key. He handed it over, "Thanks, Iris. I'll wait down here then."

"I'll be right back." Iris returned his smile before quickly rushing towards the elevators. She checked her watch and saw that she had ten minutes before Joan was scheduled to call. She wondered if she would regret this next move, but she couldn't turn back now. When the elevator doors opened before her, she stepped in without a look back to Adam, not wanting her resolve to weaken.

She rushed to her room to drop off her things and grab some new items to make it look like she actually had to go to the rooms, then went down the hall towards Adam's room. She made it inside just as the phone rang. She waited a couple more rings to catch her breathe, and to make the other girl wonder before she reached over to pick up the receiver.

"Hi?"

"Uh… Iris? Did I get the wrong room? I was trying to call Adam."

"Oh, no. This is Adam's room. Um, he's busy at the moment. Do you want me to have him call you back when he's done?"

"N-no… that's okay. Nevermind…. It's uh, no big deal."

Before Iris could respond, the connection was lost. She stood a moment looking down at the receiver before returning it to the stand, and then she turned and left the room, grabbing Adam's wallet on the way through.


	6. This is How It's Gonna Be

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Joan's reaction to the phone call… and a little insight in NYC. Please Read and Review. You know I love it_

_

* * *

_

__

Joan slammed her bedroom door then threw herself onto her bed to lay sprawled along its length. She couldn't believe what she just heard – Iris in Adam's hotel room at 9:00pm. 'Wasn't that kind of late for her to be paying a visit?' Joan didn't want to accept what her mind was telling her – Adam and Iris were hooking up while they were away. She wanted to give Adam the benefit of the doubt; to trust in him and his feelings for her. After all, they went to all this trouble to get together… Why would he throw it all away for Iris, the girl he dated only a few weeks prior?

She rolled over onto her back and clutched one of her pillows to her chest in a self-comforting gesture. He wouldn't do this to her, would he? She chewed on her bottom lip as doubts and insecurities plagued her. She jerked into a sitting position when the phone on her night table rang, echoing throughout the quiet room. Joan picked it up, her heart in her throat at the hope that it was Adam on the other line. Instead, she swallowed past the lump and answered her mother's greeting.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Adam sat down on one of the comfortable armchairs in the hotel lobby, waiting for Iris to return. He twirled a piece of thread that he had pulled from his shirt about his index finger, growing a little impatient and weary. He should have waited until the next day to buy Joan the music box, but he didn't want to take the chance that someone would buy it before he could.

He shoved to his feet intending on going up to meet Iris when he spotted Valerie and Anthony at the front desk retrieving their messages. Sleeping arrangements had been complicated in the beginning – two single rooms and two double rooms. Helen had put her foot down on one of the girls with their own room, so the girls paired up for the double rooms – Iris and Valerie, Courtney and Helen.

Adam decided to check on his own to kill some more time. He walked over to the teenage girl that was mumbling to herself in frustration. She pasted on a smile before greeting Adam. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Uh yeah… I was wondering if you had any messages for room 334?"

The girl paused with what she was doing to look up at Adam with worry on her face. She quickly typed something into the computer, her eyes widening at what she saw.

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Mr. Rove. I… uh… gave your messages to someone else. I'm really, really sorry. Tonight is my first official day, and I didn't verify rooms when I gave them to her…"

"Do you remember who you gave it to? Or what the notes said?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I didn't take the notes, but I do remember Steven Jacobs, the afternoon concierge, telling me you had an important note from… Oh, I can't remember the name. But the girl I gave them to was short, had dark, curly brown hair… Um, brown eyes. She was wearing a pink and black, vintage, button shirt; denim shorts and pink nylons or something. I remembered, because, well… who would wear such weird clothes? I mean, sure this is New York City, but they're weird and kind of ugly by our standards-"

"I – uh, thanks… I'll go see if she's still got the messages." Adam left the desk and went over to the elevators, his mind reeling. Why had Iris taken his messages? He could understand Iris getting Valerie's by mistake, but his room was down the hall. He stepped back as the doors opened to let the passengers off. He looked up to see Iris getting ready to exit, and he called out her name. She smiled over to him and walked over.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. I couldn't find my stuff, and the elevator seemed to take forever in getting to our floor. Anyways, here's your wallet."

"Uh, thanks. Listen… Did you get my messages from the front desk? The girl over at the desk said she gave them to you by mistake…"

"Did she?" Iris feigned surprise, reaching into her back pocket for the slips of paper. Her heart was pounding at an increased pace, wondering if she could get herself out of this mess without him finding out everything. "I guess she did… I never even checked them out. I just uh… grabbed them and put them in my pocket for later. Sorry about the mix-up."

He opened the notes that mentioned calls from his father. Nothing too important, just the standard checking-up phone call a nd a request for Adam to call back. When he got to the third note, he groaned softly to himself as he checked the time. It was 9:15pm.. Maybe there was still time.

"Uh, Iris… did I get a phone call while you were in my room?" He held his breathe hoping that there was no call. He exhaled as she shook her head.

"Nope. No one called while I was there. They might have called while I was at the elevator waiting, though. Wait, I have an idea… Why don't you go buy what you were planning on getting, then you can just call Joan when you get to your room? I mean, if she did call, it's too late to answer… And the shop closes at 9:30, so…"

Adam stood there and debated a moment on whether to go back to the gift shop for Joan's gift or to go on up to his room and wait in case she didn't get a chance to call at 9 like she said. He decided that Iris' plan was better, and he turned and walked towards the gift shop with Iris trailing behind him. He made it just in time to grab the music box before another tourist could put her hands on it. She glared at Adam, but he didn't care. He quickly went over to the register and paid for the item, not saying a word to the other customer or to Iris. When he had the bag in hand, he exited the gift shop and made for the elevators. An awkward silence descended on the pair as they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. They entered inside once the doors opened and rode up to the third floor without looking at each other or acknowledging the other's presence. Adam stepped out onto the third floor and stood there a moment, finally looking at the petite girl beside him.

"I better get going. I'm going to see if I can catch Jane before she goes to bed… so have a good night."

"You, too… Night, A-Adam." Iris gave him a half smile before turning around and walking down the hall in the direction of her double room. She wondered if he believed her when she lied to him, and hoped that he had. She had no idea why she did what she did, but she couldn't say she was feeling guilty over it at all… It was only what the other girl deserved, for what she did in breaking her and Adam up. Did Joan honestly think she was going to give up that easily? They obviously didn't know her very well…. Well, they soon would.


	7. Memory Lane

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I loved them. I'm glad you're liking my story thus far. This chapter is the end of Saturday, and the beginnings of Sunday. It's been four days since Helen and the five students have left for __New York__. Please Read and Review. You know I love it_

Alexandri: Thanks. . Reactions for Iris will probably fluctuate with this story. You're going to feel sorry for her, or want to kill her. When I first came up with the idea, it just sort of popped into mind. What would I have done if I could get away with it… Voila. I hope you will like what I do with the love-triangle throughout this story.

AL: Here you go. . For keeping my JoA obsession alive with your stories… I give you an update.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie, how'd your day go?"

"It was completely horrible! On my first day, I get in a disagreement with the Activities Director. She was being completely unreasonable. And did I mention that the lady who does the hiring is an ogre?"

"What'd you get in an argument over? Something serious? Oh Joan, did you get fired on your first day?"

"Geez, mom, I'm not that bad, am I? I just didn't like how she was handling today's activities. She chose an activity that excluded those with eye problem. Bingo? Can you believe that? I asked this one lady if she wanted to join in, not realizing that she was blind at the time…. When I found out, I figured I could help her maintain her cards. When we got to the meeting room, my boss went off the handle. I didn't say anything wrong… Just that they should have activities that everyone could enjoy."

"Good for you… Maybe tomorrow things will be better."

"I hope so. I don't know why I feel like I did something wrong…"

"Well, don't think that way. You were doing what they hired you to do – help the residents have some fun. I don't see why one person should be kept from enjoying the same things that the others do…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Anyways, how are things there?"

"Oh my, they're going better than I expected. We're cramming a lot into each day, but so far no complaints from anyone. Tomorrow, we're going to visit some historic sites; take some pictures of the architecture, any art forms we find, or anything of interest. We're also going to meet with the owner of an art gallery. He's letting us have a special night to show off their art work – either new or old, and any sales go straight to the artist. I'm looking to schedule it at the end of our stay. That'll give some of the students a chance to work on some new pieces. You know, develop things to represent this trip. An artist friend of mine is allowing us to use her studio while we're here."

Joan sat on her bed and listened to her mom ramble on, nibbling her bottom lip. She had an idea pop into her head, and she waited for her mom to finish talking before she blurted out, "Do you think it'd be alright if I came to the gallery night? You know, as a surprise?"

"I don't see why not… As long as you get the time off from your jobs. I'll let you know the dates of the show. Listen, I hate to cut this short, Joan, but I've got to get some rest. We're getting up pretty early tomorrow, and I need to be awake for it."

Joan said goodnight and hung up, wishing she had a chance to ask her mom about Adam and Iris. She sighed and curled up on bed, crying herself to sleep at the thought of Adam leaving her for Iris… Now she knew how Iris felt that day in the gym.

* * *

The next morning came too early for Joan's liking, as she dragged her weary body out of bed. She grimaced at her reflection in her vanity mirror, staring at the disheveled girl viewing back. Her hair stuck out at various points around her head in snarls, and the clothes she had worn the previous day were wrinkled and twisted about her. She made a face at her image then turned to her closet to find some clothes for another day at her new job. She selected a boring pair of khaki shorts and a pink, sleeveless t-shirt and went to the next room for a shower.

After the invigorating shower which cleared the fogginess from her mind, Joan made her way downstairs to the kitchen in time to see Kevin gather his bookbag to head to work. He mumbled a quick goodbye around a slice of toast dangling from his lips and wheeled himself outside towards his car. Joan barely acknowledged his hasty retreat before sticking her head inside the fridge for a quick breakfast of her own. She had a couple more hours before she had to work, but she had promised her brother the previous day while they were at the mall to help him with his 'win a date with Grace Polk' scheme. She hoped that all the trouble both she and him were doing would be worth it, that the dweeb would finally get Grace to admit to liking him. If not, then the summer and the upcoming school year would be a miserable time of Luke pining for Grace and Grace sarcastically rebuffing his every move. It had been amusing the first month or so, but now it was getting on Joan's nerve. She wondered if this is what Grace had meant when Adam and she first got together.

When her brother finally put in an appearance, twitching from nervousness, she asked him if he was ready and that they had so little time to do all of this before she had to work. He agreed, and they both went and gathered the shopping bags from the previous morning and left the house towards their destination. _(A.N. at bottom)_

* * *

The few hours that Joan spent with Luke flew by faster than she anticipated, leaving her dreading the short time she would have to go into work. She dropped him off at the house and then pulled away to go to work. She parked in the same spot she had Saturday and climbed out of her vehicle. She squared her shoulders and walked into the building looking left nor right. She went through the double doors, pausing a moment in the fear that Mrs. Johanon would be standing in the hallway waiting to slay her on the spot. When she didn't hear the cantankerous voice, she breathed a small sigh of relief then entered the unit. Like the day before, the unit was brimming with noise and activity. The nurse aides were coming and going from the residents rooms, cleaning them up after their lunch and getting them ready for the rest of the day.

Joan watched the head nurse make her rounds, dispensing various medications to each resident she checked off the list. Joan stopped in the doorway to take it all in – the residents who were already finished with medication and clean up wandering around the common rooms, chatting with friends, watching the television or reading magazines and books provided by donations from the library or the staff itself. Joan smiled when she saw Phyllis in the same position as she was before, and she walked over to say hello. She didn't know what it was about the older woman that drew her in, but she had the same aura that she had felt when dealing with God. The only difference was that Phyllis didn't push her buttons like God did, but then again, Phyllis was more tangible.

The old woman must have sensed her approach for she turned her head in Joan's direction with a questioning smile on her face. "Why, is that the nice Miss Girardi?"

"Yeah… How'd you- Ah… sorry."

"Oh dear. Don't you be guarding your words to me, now… How'd I know it was you? Well, you've got the same perfume that you wore yesterday on. Plus you have an unique way of walking."

"You can tell all that?" Joan's eyes widened in surprise and interest. Although she may be without sight, it didn't seem to bother her much. Joan wished the same could happen for her brother. Although he was dealing with his handicap better these days, she knew it still bothered him. She wondered if someday he would get to the point that Phyllis was at. She hoped so.

"That I can… that I can. So what brings you by? Working today?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure what is planned. I haven't seen Mrs. Mayers yet."

"She's probably still in the room with Betsy cursing up a storm for yesterday."

"I was afraid that she would…"

"Don't let it bother you none. You don't worry about a thing like Christine Mayers. That girl isn't impressing nobody with her haughty airs, let me tell you. I never did like the girl and the way she acted since she first started working here. She stays out of mine, and I pretend that she isn't there most of the time."

Joan couldn't contain the laughter at Phyllis' words, liking this woman immensely. She had come to work in a bad mood, but the short while in Phyllis' company, and her outlook changed dramatically.

"Ahhh, does a body good to hear young people laughing. Always brightened my day to hear my Angie laughing and playing with her friends or toys. Kept a body alive, it did…."

"If you don't mind me asking… where's Angie now?"

"She's with her father now… She's gone home. But I'll be seeing them both real soon. She was a beautiful girl. Full of promise and spunk. She took after me more than she did her father." Phyllis chuckled to herself at only something she could see. "Poor man, having to put up with the two of us. I'm surprised he didn't run for the hills at the first chance he got. He was a good man. A fine man."

Joan stood there listening to the woman talk about her dearly departed loved ones and felt envious at what this woman had. She wanted all of that some day… a husband, children, happiness. She sighed, her thoughts drifting to Adam and their precarious relationship.

"Now dear, why don't you pull up a seat and you tell me what's on your mind. No body sighs like that without having their soul in turmoil."

Joan grabbed a nearby chair and brought it to rest next to Phyllis' wheelchair. She sat down and paused a moment before speaking.

"I don't know… This past year has been confusing. I met this boy at school… and at first, I didn't really know him. I just thought he was this stoner kid at school. But then we had a similar class and became friends, and I realized what he was really like. Some bad things happened and I lost his friendship for awhile. Then we made up, but I messed it up again by refusing to date him when he asked me. So, he started dating this other girl… And it made me realize how much I cared for him. I thought I would never get the chance to be with him, but over two weeks ago, him and I talked and he had broken up with his girlfriend and wanted to be with me. I said yes, and I thought we were happy together. But I'm plagued with so much doubts now…."

"It seems that way. What's causing you to doubt him, child?"

"He went away for a month on this art thing with my mom and four other students. One of the other kids is his ex-girlfriend. He's only been gone four days, but I miss him so much. I tried calling him, but he was never in his room. Last night, I thought I'd give it one more try, but instead of getting him, I get his ex-girlfriend. It was late, and I don't know why she was in there… But I can't help wondering if they're together while I'm stuck back here not knowing-"

"Stop right there… Has this boy ever said or done anything to make you think he would leave you? You've been through so much from the sound of it… So why do you think he would just drop you for this girl? The girl he had before but left FOR you. My dear… I may not know the boy or what all the circumstances you are in, but I can tell that you're all twisted up inside with this issue that you aren't thinking clearly. Now, I remember a time when my William and I were having such problems. It was quite a long time ago, back when you had to have your daddy's permission before you could come court a girl. William, bless his heart, he came calling to my daddy to court me. He was just out of highschool, and I was couple years younger than he, and my daddy thought it was best that we wait a bit. He wanted to make sure that William was stable enough to support me, and that I had a bit of an education behind me to rely on. That way I wouldn't be depended on no man to make my way."

"William agreed and went off to college, but he wrote me everyday. He told me how things were at school, and how much he missed me. Well, I couldn't take the separation for very long, so I decided to make a visit to him. I didn't tell my pa or anybody, because I didn't want them standing in the way of me and William. I rode the bus the few hours to the neighboring town where William was going to school. I wandered around asking people if they knew where he was. They told me to try the dining area, and I did… And you know what I saw? I saw William and a girl sitting side-by-side at a table, laughing and talking as if they were lovers. I ran from that room without saying a thing to him. I cried all the way home on the bus, and I hid myself in my room for a few days. My pa found out I had left without leaving a note and told me I could have no contact with William for awhile. At that point, it didn't bother me none. I was all heart-broken at what I had thought I had seen that I didn't want to speak to him ever again."

"What happened?" Joan was sitting at the edge of her seat, her hands gripping Phyllis' wheelchair arm.

"William sent letter after letter, and after my grounding was over, my father gave me the notes. I didn't read them for awhile, and by then William was home on break. He came around to the house and convinced my daddy to let him sit a spell and talk with me. I reluctantly agreed, deciding that I was going to tell him what I saw and that I didn't want nothing to do with him. I'm glad I talked to him, because it was all a misunderstanding. The woman he was talking to was a friend of his. That day that I saw them, she was announcing her engagement to him. She was marrying his roommate… I was so happy, that despite my father's protests that we wait, we got married that weekend. I have never regretted that time at all."

"That was… beautiful…"

"Thank you, dear. All I'm saying is that give that boy a chance. It may not be what you think it is… Now, you best get ready. Mrs. Mayers is coming."

Joan stood up and returned the chair, and waited for the Activities Director to enter the unit. In no time at all, Christine appeared with Betsy Johanon trailing behind. The look on Christine's face made Joan worry… This couldn't be good.

* * *

A quick note. I have a feeling that this story will go on pretty long with chapters, etc. So, I'm deciding whether or not to create an off-shoot of this story with what Grace and Luke do while Joan is dealing with her summer problems. Let me know what you guys think. If you want it within this story, I'll elaborate further in the next chapter on Luke's plan.


	8. Bad Summer

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long gap in posting. I'm moving, so it's hard to find the free time. Anyways, since I got a huge response on the Luke/Grace story, here is the behind the scenes. It takes place after Adam and Helen leave on the plane, which would be Thursday. It ends on Sunday afternoon. I'll update soon with what happens at the party, PLUS what happens for poor Joan. Please Read and Review. You know I love it_.

* * *

Luke jogged up the stairs to his bedroom, his mind still sifting through ideas for surprising Grace. 'What could work to get her off guard?' He sat down at his desk, pulling out a pen and a notebook and he began brainstorming. Twenty minutes later, he was still staring at a blank piece of paper. This wouldn't do. Nothing he could think of would work. Why was it so easy for her to catch him unawares, and he couldn't do the same in return. His mind drifted back to the Crystal Ball, when Grace first surprised him into attending the party with him. And then later on, when she kissed him at the pestering of Friedman…. 'Wait! That was it.' Maybe if he could recreate the whole scene – minus Friedman, of course – then maybe he could show her how much that night meant to him. Showing displays of emotions always put Grace in a defensive mood. Maybe that was the key to it all? Showing her his emotions?

'Well, now that I've got an idea – and I really should go over it with Joan – where can I have it? I don't want to have it here, and I can't do it at her place. Hmmm… Maybe Joan would have some ideas.' With those thoughts in mind, Luke left his room in search of his sister. He found her in the living room flipping through the channels, still muttering to herself. She didn't look up as he sat down in the adjacent arm chair, staring intently at her waiting for her to look at him.

Finally Joan could stand the staring no longer, snapping at him, "What?!"

"I need your help?"

"That's not all you need… What do you need help with?"

"Okay, I was thinking about what you said today at the airport, and I think I've come up with something. I want to recreate the dance, or at least part of the dance… the part where she kissed me. Does that sound like it would work?"

"I don't know… It might, but who knows if you'd get the reaction you're hoping for."

"At this point, any reaction would be better than what she's displaying now. She's a puzzle – one that utterly confuses me. She intrigues me like a complicated science experiment. I'm dying to figure out what makes her tick-"

"What a flattering image you have of her. Geez, Luke, do you think that might be your problem? You think of everything in terms of science… Not everything is a science experiment, and to think so in terms of Grace is kind of insulting…"

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't help it… when I get nervous, science helps me."

"Okay, so you have an idea. Where are you going to have this? Here at the house?"

"No. I haven't thought that far, yet. Maybe I could rent a room…"

"You mean at a hotel? OOoooh no."

"What?"

"Hello, Luke. First off, you aren't old enough to get a room. At least not in this town. Remember, there is this thing called legal age – eighteen. Second of all, I don't think you're going to get the right point across. She's going to think you're looking to have sex with her. I can't believe I have you and sex together in the same sentence. I feel dirty-"

"Wait… yeah. Okay, I guess you're right. And I resent your comments about me and sex. But that isn't important, where should I have it?"

"I have no idea. Why not bug Kevin? He might have some ideas."

"Yeah, okay… I'll go talk to Kevin." With that, Luke scurried out of the room in search of his older brother.

Joan watched her brother leave, shaking her head at him. He was one mixed-up individual. Thinking of that description brought to mind her own problems, and with a grumble, she went back to channel surfing.

* * *

"Uh… hey, Kev, can I talk to you a minute?" Luke had finally cornered Kevin in the kitchen with Rebecca. They had come from a meeting at the paper, and Kevin was hoping to get a chance to talk to Rebecca about what was going on between them and to apologize for the ass that he was. He turned to glare at his younger brother, and normally that would deter Luke with one of his 'talks,' but that night he couldn't be dissuaded. Kevin finally gave in with a sigh, turning his chair so that he was facing a nervous Luke.

"Okay… what is it? Make it quick, I don't have all night."

"Kevin!" Rebecca gave him a reproachful look at his harsh tone to his brother. He heaved another sigh, apologizing to Luke.

"I uh… I need your help. I wanted to do something nice for Grace. You know, a surprise. See, she has this about showing emotions. Well, emotions other than revulsion, annoyance, and anger among other things. Anyways, I thought that if I threw her a surprise. Actually it was Joan's idea that I surprise her. You know, to catch her off guard. I thought of a good idea. Reliving the past sort of. Well, not really, because that is scientifically impossible-"

"Does this whole ramble have a point? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I want to recreate the Crystal Ball, but I have no idea where. Do you have any suggestions?"

Kevin arched a brow at the question, "how would I know?"

"Well, I thought… I don't know what I thought. Joan mentioned you, and I don't know-"

"I have a suggestion. I have a friend who is a counselor. He owns this small building for get togethers. The self-help variety. I'm sure you could set it up there. I'll give him a call tomorrow morning, considering he owes me a favor for putting an article about him in our paper. I'll see what I can come up with." Rebecca smiled at Luke, finding it sweet that this flustered youth would go to such lengths to impress a girl. 'It was a shame that the attitude didn't rub off on Kevin', Rebecca thought with a sigh. She knew that he invited her back to his place as a way to apologize and get back into her good graces. She honestly didn't know if she could forgive him quite yet. He did a number on her trust when he admitted to what he and Michelle did that night.

"Thank you! Thanks a lot… Yeah, that'd be great." Luke gave her a wide, excited grin before rushing out of the kitchen to tell Joan about it. He hoped she could spare some time on Saturday morning to take him shopping for supplies.

* * *

He stepped back to look at the scene before him. The small, conference room that Martin Stiles let him use had transformed from a neutral, bare room to a mini replica of the school dance that he and Grace had attended months prior. His critical eye saw the many flaws in the room, knowing he couldn't completely create the whole affair – he was limited with space and funds. He turned to watch his sister gather up the bits of garbage that they had strewn all over the floor, glancing at her watch in between in a fit of paranoia at not wanting to be late on her second day at the home.

Luke studied her as she worked, wondering why she took the job in the first place. He honestly couldn't picture her in that kind of atmosphere, but he was learning new things about his sister every day. Before she had been as predictable as one could get, but now… She was a mystery, like Grace. One equally intriguing, but he wasn't obsessed with finding out what made her do the things she did.

He had to feel a bit sorry for her, considering she hadn't heard from Adam since he left on Thursday. Luke was tired of seeing her mope about the house staring at the phone in the vain hope that it would ring. It never did.

"Okay… That's all of it. You set?"

"Yeah. That should do it. I've got the food ready to be delivered before Grace gets here."

"How'd you convince her to show up?"

"I asked her, and she refused. I asked again, and she threatened me… So, I uh, just told her that I would visit her at her house unless she met me here. I promised that after tonight I wouldn't bother her for the rest of the summer."

"That'd be enough incentive for her… Are you going to be able to deal with the consequences of that promise?"

Luke looked down at his fidgeting hands, miserable at the thought of not being able to see Grace at all this summer if he wasn't successful with this private party. "I can only hope that this works."

"For everyone who lives with you… I hope so, too. Let's go. I've got just enough time to drop you off at the house and then make it to the home. I hope I don't have to talk to Mrs. Johanon after yesterday. That lady is just terrible."

Before Luke could respond, Joan grabbed the few bags at her feet and made her way outside. She threw the bags in the back of her vehicle and climbed into the driver seat. Luke scrambled to get into the passenger seat, holding on to the door handle as she squealed out of the parking lot in a rush to get to her job and find out what was going to happen. Luke prayed silently that he would survive the drive in order to meet up with Grace. This had to work… Otherwise he was doomed to having a horrible summer like Joan. He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, and prayed even harder. He didn't want to have _that bad_ of a summer.


	9. All in a Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Joan of __Arcadia__. Just me having fun and passing the time._

_Summary: Two jobs, summer vacation and a new boyfriend… How can one girl cope?_

_Author's Note: Alright. After a long hiatus, I have returned. I'm determined to get this story done for you guys. Here's the next chapter. Just to give a bit of a background. This does jump from person to person to show what is going on in each person's day, but it doesn't go together in time. It's all in the same day, but different times. If it's too confusing, I'll edit it for you guys. Just let me know. Thanks!!_

_

* * *

_

__

****

****

****

**Chapter Nine**

Joan slammed the front door and dropped her bag down on the floor in the entryway, reaching up to shove her hair out of her face. She was glad that her shift was over, shaking her head in disbelief at all that happened in the few hours that she worked at the home.

"Hey, Joan… How'd your day go with the old folks?" Kevin wheeled into the room from the kitchen, a bag of chips and a can of cola resting in his lap. He tugged on the wheels, bringing his chair to a stop in front of his young sister. He could tell by her expression that it couldn't have been a good day, and he waited for her to erupt. He arched a brow when all she did was heave a huge sigh and storm from the room. "Must have been that bad…" Not wanting to push her and have her snap at him, he shrugged his shoulders and continued on towards the television. He grabbed up the remote and turned the T.V. over to a basketball game, quickly becoming engrossed.

Joan made her way into the kitchen that Kevin just vacated and peeked her head into the fridge. Since her mom left, the cupboards were emptying out at a rapid pace and no one was replacing the food. She made a face at the meager fair as she grabbed a can of soda and went to sit at the kitchen table and sulk. She lifted her head up where she had it rested against her open palm when her younger brother walked in, watching him dig around the cupboards for food. She watched him putter around before he finally looked up and realize that someone was in the room with him.

"Oh… Hey. How'd work go?"

"It sucked… I had to have a talk with Mrs. Johanon."

"Did she fire you?"

"No! She didn't fire me. She told me what my job duties entailed, and reminded me that although this time it turned out alright, I could have offended someone by my actions. How was I supposed to know that Phyllis was blind? I'm not supposed to know everyone's health problems. She just looked like she would have enjoyed participating. I mean, she was just shoved over in a corner by herself."

"Hey! I'm on your side.."

"Sorry… I just don't get what the big deal was. It's not as if I went out of my way to be disobedient or anything. It was a group activity… So, how are your plans going?"

"Things are going good… Too good. I'm wondering what is going to go wrong. It can't go off without a problem."

"It isn't going off without a problem. You have a problem, and the problem's name is Grace. You don't think she's just going to admit to being head-over-heels in love with you, do you? This is Grace we're talking about. At the most, she'll probably admit that she doesn't detest the sight of you…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Did –um… Did Adam call?"

"Not while I was here. You could ask Kevin."

"Yeah, thanks." Joan sighed, slumping back down in her seat, laying her chin on her hand. Twenty plus days left before the group was back from NY. It was the longest month that Joan ever had to endure, blocking out the time that Adam wasn't talking to her. She knew she could handle it better if she could have at least talked to him. She jumped up when the phone rang, pushing her brother out of the way to reach the phone before the second ring. She grabbed up the receiver, calling out a breathless hello.

"Hey, Girardi. Is Nerd Boy there?"

"Oh… Yeah. Just a minute."

"You okay? You sound a bit deflated."

"I just thought you'd be Adam." Joan gave a forced laugh. "Not that I expect him to call or anything."

"Haven't heard from him, yet?"

"No… You?"

"Naw, why would Rove call me?"

"I don't know… Here's Luke." Joan thrust the phone at her brother and then exited out of the kitchen to go upstairs to her room to sulk. She couldn't wait for school to begin.

* * *

"Hey, Grace. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Like I have a choice? It's either this or having you come over and make nice with the Rabbi." Grace grumbled into the phone, making it apparent that she wasn't looking forward to meeting up with Luke at all. In reality, Grace couldn't fathom why her heart was racing at the sound of Luke's voice, or why she was dragging out the conversation instead of getting him off the phone as quick as possible. She couldn't like him, could she? That wasn't her… Or was it. Whatever it was, she didn't like being confused and emotional.

"Sorry… But it was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Yeah. Well, don't forget your promise. I'll see you at seven. Later." Grace hung up before he could say anymore, wishing that her heart rate would go back to normal. She sat in her chair and stared at the phone with a perplexed look on her face. She wondered what she was getting herself into. She sighed and got up, going over to her closet to figure out what she was going to wear to this get-together. She had no idea what he had planned, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Adam leaned up against the headboard to the hotel bed and stared down at the receiver listening to the busy signal. He sighed and hung up, knocking his head lightly against the flimsy wood in frustration. He was trying all day and evening unsuccessfully to get Joan, but either no one answered or it was busy. His eyes wandered the room and finally landed on the music box that he had got with Joan in mind. Inside it played her favorite song _My Favorite Things_ and had a ballerina twirling in front of a small mirror. Unlike most music boxes found in the souvenier shops, it was well-constructed and had a soft, cream and pink lining – Joan's favorite color.

He smiled down at the gift, his thoughts centered on his girlfriend and all the little things that she did to make her the way she was. The smile slowly gave way to a frown of misery as he felt the loss of her. Things weren't the same without her around. She saw things differently than most people. She saw the things that he saw, and he loved that about her. She was his other, better half, and he liked to think that he was the same to her. He hoped that she missed him as much as he did her. This was one long month, and he couldn't wait until it was all over, despite the trip being such a good success and a great experience for any struggling, young artist. He should count himself lucky, and for the most part he did, but it was at odd times when he had to fight the urge to turn to tell Joan something and realizing that she wasn't there to hear it.

His thoughts ultimately drifted towards Iris, an uneasy feeling making his stomach clench. He had no idea why he felt uncomfortable when he thought about her, but something wasn't right. She seemed to accept that they weren't going to be together, but she seemed to take it too well. It made him wonder if she had something going on… He knew that when he was with Iris, Joan was more than interested in him. But although she didn't directly influence him in breaking up with Iris, it was because he knew that she cared as much as he cared about her that gave him the courage to break up with Iris. He hoped that Iris wasn't out to try to break him and Joan up. If it worked, then he would be devastated. If it wasn't for Joan, he wouldn't be the person he was – he was more alive than at any point in his life since his mother had passed away. Joan was his everything – his friend, his confidant, and the love of his life.

With those troubled thoughts in mind, he rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep. He dreamt dark things that had him gasping for air – images of Joan running towards him only to be snatched away just as they were getting ready to touch hands. In the middle of the night, he sat up clutching his chest with sweat pouring off of him. Was that a premonition of things to come?


End file.
